


Cry

by captainamergirl



Series: Grey's Drabbles [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Izzie can't seem to let go.





	Cry

Izzie watches George asleep in the hospital bed. Well, he's in a coma actually. She knows that. She's a doctor, after all. The chances of him waking up are slim-to-not-ever-going-to-happen, or simply put, pigs will fly first. She's a new bride and she should be with her husband where she belongs, but all she can do is sit here next to George, holding his painfully limp hand, watching and praying for any sign he's going to wake up. She has heard whisperings that George's parents will pull the plug if he doesn't regain consciousness soon and she thinks pulling the plug sounds so horrible. It's such an unforgiving phrase.   
  
"C'mon, George, wake up, okay?" She says as tears work down her face. "For me. Alright?"   
  
He doesn't wake up. She knows he never will, and she cries, perhaps more than she should, and is sadder than she has a right to be. But this is George. _Her_ George, and this is breaking her heart.


End file.
